Kevin Donnelly
' Kevin Donnelly '''is the second youngest of the Donnelly brothers. Kevin is a gambler whose gut instinct is very lucky. The problem is, he never follows his gut. He doubts every bet that he makes, and therefore, loses every bet. He has never won a bet in his life. His gambling debt to Louie Downtown is what created the chain of events that led to the season finale. Kevin is often caught between helping Jimmy or Tommy . He is very loyal to his brothers and is more of a follower than a leader. Quotes Kevin Donnelly: Wait, Jimmy! Wait, wait! Jimmy Donnelly: What? Kevin: If I took this to the track first, I could double it. Jimmy: You gamble a penny of that money, I'm gonna bite your thumbs off! Tommy Donnelly: Are you wearing two jackets? Kevin Donnelly: How do you mean? Tommy Donnelly: slowly reveals two jackets that Kevin is wearing You are! I told you we had to get rid of what we we're wearing! Kevin Donnelly: Yeah, but it's my favorite one. Tommy Donnelly: Throw it out right now! Kevin Donnelly: Aww, man! Tommy Donnelly: Kevin This is the abandoned swamp with nothing around for miles and miles?pans to show giant hardware store Kevin Donnelly: The last time I was here. Yeah. Kevin Donnelly: is trying to carjack a taxi Get the hell out. Man in cab: Why? Kevin Donnelly: Why don't I shoot you then explain it? Man in cab: Who shoots somebody with a gun in their pocket? You're stealing my cab? I know who you are. You're a Donnelly. Kevin Donnelly: Yeah! Then you know that me and my brothers will beat you to a pulp if you report this. Six o'clock cab will be on this corner. Joey Ice Cream': '''I thought you said you waited here? Kevin Donnelly: No I applied. The bastards wouldn't hire me because of my shady employment history. Harold McElroy: And you and your brother are both going to jail. You no good piece of sh... hit by a bus Kevin Donnelly: Damn. Tommy Donnelly: Kevin, come here a minute. Kevin Donnelly: I'm eating my cereal. Tommy Donnelly: What, is it gonna get cold? Kevin Donnelly: No, soggy. I hate it when that happens. Jimmy Donnelly: What's the B Thirty Two? Kevin Donnelly: The customer's code names, the one's that aren't going to be giving you any money. Jimmy Donnelly: How do you know it's a code name? Kevin Donnelly: Because I had a code name and I wouldn't be giving you any money by the way. Jimmy Donnelly: What was your code name? Kevin Donnelly: It's not important. Jimmy Donnelly: Kevin, I'm gonna beat you up if you don't tell me. Kevin Donnelly: L Twenty One. Jimmy Donnelly: What's the L for? Jimmy Donnelly: hesitant Lucky... Kevin Donnelly: Lucky. and Joey start laughing Tommy Donnelly: has just told Tommy that Jimmy and Kevin kidnapped Louie Downtown Hey, Kevin! Kevin Donnelly: Tommy, me and Jimmy went downtown with goodness in our hearts to work out a deal. But Louie starts threatening me, I mean, what was I supposed to do? Tommy Donnelly: Kevin, everybody knows who did this. You kidnap somebody, they're not supposed to know who you are. Kevin Donnelly: Tommy you think we're stupid? We wore masks. Tommy Donnelly: You went down there with goodness in your hearts, but you wore masks?Sean Donnelly: I'm calling Jimmy. Kevin Donnelly: What are you Tommy now? Gimme the phone! Sean Donnelly: You gonna get that stock for me? gets up and reaches for the bar phone. He begins to dial Sean Donnelly: What are you doing? Kevin Donnelly: Calling Mom. Figure she'd like to know you're not planning on going back to school. gives in and hands Kevin back the phone Jimmy Donnelly: the recovering gamblers story Does this remind you of anybody? Kevin Donnelly: No. Jimmy Donnelly: He doesn't remind you of anybody? Kevin Donnelly: You're making a point right? Category:Donnelly Family